It's Them
by MrsEdwardAnthonyMasenCullen95
Summary: The Cullen Family, with their new addition, Bella have moved again. So what happens when they come back to Forks and they bump into what appear to be old classmates children? What will their parents think?
1. Forks

**Disclaimer. Thanks.**

**Bella POV:**

We had been packing for like what felt like forever now.

Finally we were leaving and no-one would tell me where we are going.

Of corse we are moving again. Because people would start to realise if we stayed in one place too long.

So here we go again.

We were all packed up and in the cars.

So where are we off to next?

We drove and we drove until we stopped.

"No. OhMyGosh. We are back in Forks. But What if some- What if Char- What. Wow." I said.

Edward just smiled.

"It'll all be fine, Alice already said so." He responded.

"Okay" I muttered weakly. Forks is my weak spot.

We hopped out of the car and started unloading things in the familiar but faraway Cullen mansion. It felt like I knew this place, but it felt like a different person that once came here.

But I knew it was alright.

Well I thought it was until we had school the next day..

**Could you please review?**

**thanks, I know the begining isn't very good, but I can write, I have written other stories and things, I just needed to start this to see if 1. People would read it. 2 If people were liking it!**

**Thanks Guys R&R**

**Claudiaxx**


	2. Thoughts

**Ok Guys.**

**I AM going to continue writing it. Just cuzzz,**

**DISCLAIMERR**

**bella pov.**

I was up all night, well I am every night literally. But not relaxed like everyone else. They were used to moving every couple of years. This is new to me. And it's scary.

Everyone stares. They don't stop staring. Sometimes I just want to scream.

I got Edwards power in the end. Carlisle said something about his emotions while changing me or something. Because he didn't want it so much, he wished it was the other way round.

It's sort of like him putting apart of him into me.

So anyway. With the staring and then hearing them think. It's almost too much to bear.

The Boys Lust. I get like at least 20 phone numbers a day. I mean seriously If I wanted to call them I'd use the school list. But They're obviously not getting that.

Then there's the girls. They are jealous. I don't want them to be. But they are. This leads back to the boys again. Their boyfriends are lusting over me.

Sometimes I really do wonder how Jasper gets through all these emotions. No wonder he loses it from time to time.

But Edward can do it. So can I.

I showed for like the 7th time before school this morning. I love the hot water. It feels amazing. Edward said that's what I used to feel like but 1000 times better.

I wouldn't know. I've never touched a human since I've been changed.

I got dressed into some new designer clothes Alice chooses. Apparently I _still _ have no taste in fashion according to alice.

So she chooses it. I'm okay with it now.

We all got into Edward's Volvo.

We started driving at 120 mph in which Edward decided was a little slow. So we continued at a comfortable 185 mph.

We slowed down once we got to the school zone, I looked around.

Everything was just...the same..

The front of the school.

The art statues out the front. The high windows.

The Big Sign 'Welcome to Forks High!"

I was hyperventilating **(A/N Sorry I don't know if Vampires can do that or not.. anywayys they can now. hehe)**

Edward calmed me down.

"It'll be Okay, we've down this heaps of times before. Just remember last school okay? Just walk in, try not to make eye contact with anyone at first, talk to people if you want, but then prepare for a lot of staring" Edward said while chuckling.

Jasper joined in.

"I like talking to them, they just never want to talk to me. I did it once I was like 'hey whats your name I'm Emmett' and he just pretended he didn't hear me" Emmett said.

Rosalie started laughing.

She got the most stares. I'm pretty sure that she _is the prettiest vampire in the world_ so I feel sorry for her when we come to new schools.

Even on the second year or so we still get treated like outsiders. When newer people that come in that year get welcomed faster than we do.

Can't help it though. Shame.

We all walked in behind each other to the front desk. I walked behind I was taking everything in for the second time.

I remember my first day. Edward was thirsty in biology. I remember.

This desk. There is a new lady. But she is sort of the same. In a way.

She hands us all a sheet of paper.

"These are your timetables. On the back is a signing sheet, get all your teachers from each class to sign it, please bring it back at the end of the day" She said.

It kind of sounded robot-ish.

What did I have first. I ran my finger along my class list.

"Biology" Edward and I said aloud. How strange.

Alice and Rosalie walked off to Art, Emmett left to go to Maths and Jasper walked off to English.

The rooms were all the same. Edward and I went to the same Biology room. Wow.

We knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice called.

We walked in, there were about 7 or 8 students had taken their seats.

The Bell rang and the rest of the class came pouring in, in an amount of seconds. They were obviously stricter now.

"Ahh, So who do we have here?" The Man called 'Mr Fly' asked. WHat kind of name is Mr Fly?

"My Name is Edward Cullen and This here is Isabella Cullen" Edward said. I could hear the girls thoughts already. Yuckk.

"Oh, the Cullen family has arrived I see, Okay then, Edward, Take a seat over there next to Siena, Isabella - "

"Bella" I cut him off.

"Okay Bella could you please take a seat over there next to James" He finished.

I went and sat next to _James_.

He thoughts were disturbing me since i walked into the room. How lucky of me to be next to him.

What is he thinking now?

Ohh Look at her. I want her. I wonder if she has a guy. Oh well she does now. Ohhh I would love to see her naked and massage those huge -

I stopped this is so disgusting.

I turned to my other side.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said to her.

her eyes widened

"Hi. I'm. Um. Sophie. Nice to meet you" She said.

The bell rang,

"Okay Cool, I'll see you later!" I said.

SHe sat there gobsmacked. It really was amazing how people can be affected so much by the way people look.

**There You GO**

**REVIEW REIVEIW!**

**Pleez?**

**X**


	3. The Hobo Years

**Sorry for VEERY LATE UPDATES. :(**

**Im very bad. **

**Well Anyway, I'm back now, so yes. :D THEY WILL BE FASTER I PROMISE. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS **

**Bellaa POV**

"Urghhh. I'm over this place already. We've been here like...1000 times!" Emmett whined.

"Shut Up Emmett, and we've only been here 14 times, and according to the future, we have another 34. " Alice quickly responded. Jasper snickered behind her.

"34?! Your Joking. No Way am I letting Carlisle decide that again. I'd rather relive the hobo years." Emmett said.

This brought Jasper over the edge in laughter.

"The Hobo Years?" I questioned

"NO!" Edward shouted

"Don't tell her" Edward warned Rosalie, who was now, along with Alice also doubled over in laughter.

"Well. You see, Alice, Jasper and myself, made a little bet against Eddy here and Emmett" Rosalie said.

"On The Streets my name was Em-Dog!" Emmett responded unnecessarily. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and mine was Edward. The same name that I have _now_" Edward responded sarcastically.

"What?" Emmett responded, genuinely confused.

"Your name was Ed-Dog" He said.

"Urrghhhhhhhhhhh." Edward whined.

"Um, so does anyone want to tell me what the Hobo years were, now that I know your names" I tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"I'll explain" Alice said.

"No, I will, I know it better," Rosalie said, Alice agreed.

"Well. It was the year of 1974, and we were pretty bored on a summers day. I think it was, Oh yes, we were in New York at the time, and we were playing a little game, Dares, to be exact." Rosalie began, smiling the whole way through.

"Anyway, Alice, Jasper and I said that I bet you couldn't last a week on the street. Alice had already seen the vision of them failing, but Of Corse Emmett instantly denied it, pulling Edward into it too, SO we made the bet, and guess what. Day 2, Emmett comes crawling back for his wallet. So this lost them both the bet, the losing deal, was that they were going to spend the next 2 years on the street. So they did, Jasper couldn't even hang around with them anymore, they were going crazy, which was driving him crazy, so he was stuck with us, the years didn't take long, and with their good looks they both got a _lot _ of coins thrown at them."

"Alice, You had a vision OF IT? And you still let me be put into it!?" Edward asked threateningly

"And Other Stuff! Like once someone threw a phone number at me, like on paper, and I used my coin and called it, and, it was an old man! He was saying disturbing things and I hung up on him" Emmett said, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, him...His thoughts - Edward shuddered - Emmett, you were on his mind all the way through town." Edward laughed.

It was Emmett's turn to shudder now.

"But overall I think it was an excellent experience!" Emmett chimed.

"An _excellent experience_ is **not** the words I would have used for it." Edward said, everyone laughed.

"You havn't heard the funny of it yet!" Rosalie called.

"I think, that this is enough" Edward said.

"No,No I want to hear!" I said, smiling.

Edward rolled his eyes, in a joking way, but begged none the less.

"Please, no this isn't funny, Bella will just be disturbed." Edward said.

"Nope" Alice called.

"Edward, you started it, you need to let people now, you know just incase this may put Bella off you, you would want to hear it now, rather then later" Jasper said. Him and Emmett high fived and Alice and Rose started laughing. Edward growled a menacing growl at them all.

"Well, one time, when Edward was having a shower in a public bathroom, well more like a swimming clubs change room, both genders, of corse" Alice said smiling.

"Noooo" Edward complained again.

"Anyway, I saw a vision of this coming, so Jasper and Rosalie went in and grabbed all his clothes and, well ran." She continued.

"Lucky for us, not so lucky for Edward, the whole girls squad came into the change room, Edward is standing there, completely naked, looking for his clothes. They all started screaming and running after him, throwing bras, underwear, everything they could at him." Alice stopped, over come by laughter, I couldn't help it, the metal image in her head of Edward being chased by all these girls, was just too much to bear.

I burst out laughing, along with everyone else.

Esme walked in, " Are we re-living the Hobo Years?"

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Edward screamed.

Everyone started laughing again.

Alice suddenly blanked out, her eyes glazing over. She came back, looking worried.

" I- I just had a vision, the whole town, all staring at us, screaming, crying, telling their kids to stay away," She said.

Everyone just froze.

Alice stuttered again. "Someone is going to find out what we are, and they are going to spread it."

"Oh God." Rosalie said.

"When is this going to happen" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Soon." Alice said weakly.

**Review Please, I PROMISE quicker updates, like each day, if you all review.**

**THANKS**


	4. Ransom

Sowwwwyyyyyyy :(

Disclaimer.

**Alice POV**

That was horrible, there were throwing things, guns out, fires lit, it was like one of those scary mob movies. That could definatly go into top 10 worst visions ever list.

It's just who would tell? Thats what I'm not seeing. Plus on top of that the numbers are going down for the amount of times we are coming back to Forks, which either means that we are dead... or Emmett convinced Carlisle, which is unlikely.

Everyone is worried and not wanting to head back to school even slightly...

"This doesn't make sense for us to go back! If we left now there wouldn't be any trouble!" Edward argued.

"If we just dissapear it becomes even more suspicious, We JUST got here! We can't do that It won't work." Carlisle argued back.

The postman arrived, threw the mail and sped away. He is scared of us, rather pathetic.

Emmett was first to get to the mail. He screamed loudly, no-body came running, it wasn't uncommon, I did. I knew what it was.

"Guys!" I intturupted their argument.

"Everybody GET TO THE FRONT DOOR" I shreiked.

Now they all came.

"It's a ransom" Rose whispered.

_**Cullens.**_

_**I know what you are, and if you don't do as I say, You will pay.**_

That was it.

"Holy Crap!"

Well what does he want us to do?

"OhMy" Esme gasped.

"Thats, thats I don't know." Carlisle said.

"Do we have a choice?" Said Edward.

**Thanks Guys.**

**Please Review and If you want give some ideas to what you want the ransom to have said.**

**Taa x**


End file.
